Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an arterial condition detecting method, system, and non-transitory computer readable storage medium, and more particularly, a noninvasive arterial condition detecting method, system, and non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
Description of Related Art
A stroke occurs when a blood vessel carrying oxygen and nutrients to the brain bursts or is blocked by a clot, and causes the brain to starve. If deprived of oxygen for even a short period of time, the brain nerve cells start to die. It is the No. 4 cause of death and a leading cause of disability in the United States. It also has serious negative impact on quality of life. Stroke patients suffer from depression and loss of memory in psychological aspect, and encounter difficulties in speech, mobility, and excretion in physical aspect.
Patients with carotid artery diseases, including those with arterial stiffness and a stenosis, have a considerable risk of stroke. Identification of risk factors for cerebrovascular disease in these patients may improve risk profiling and help the prevention of stroke.
Today several non-invasive techniques for measuring/detecting the severity of an arterial condition exist. This can be done by magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), in vivo intravascular ultrasound (IVUS), arteriography, or optical coherence tomography (OCT). However, the above-mentioned techniques are all rather complicated and expensive to use and therefore only patients with specific symptoms are offered such examinations. The consequence is that most patients have a critical arterial condition when examined.